la vérité en Poudlard
by nadallia
Summary: vs pensiez tt savoir? mais en fait c loin d'etre vrai! qui aurait cru que Harry se prend pr un roi, Ron est un hyppie né et Hermione une vrai Nympho! sans et tout cela en chanson! ca fait peur hein? mais nooon venez juste voir! et laissez les reviews
1. scene 1

La grande salle était pleine à craquer, normale c'est le jour de la rentrée, la répartition vient de se faire et maintenant tout le monde attend le discours du directeur.

Soudain la salle s'obscurci et une lumière tel celle d'une poursuite illumine Dumbledor. Il ouvre la bouche et une musique sort de nulle part et il commence à chanter.

_Vous qui croyez avoir tout vu  
Vous qui avez voyagé, qui avez lu  
Que plus rien jamais n'étonne  
Bienvenue à Poudlard_

_Vous qui trouvez que l'homme est bon  
Parce qu'il sait faire de belles chansons  
Si vous trouvez que celle-ci est bonne  
Bienvenue à Poudlard_

_Bien sûr ici, c'est comme ailleurs  
Les hommes ne sont ni pires ni meilleurs  
Eh! vous qui venez chez nous ce soir  
Par erreur ou par hasard_

_Vous êtes à Poudlard, la belle Poudlard  
L'école où tout le monde se déteste  
On voudrait partir mais on reste  
Ici c'est pas l'amour des rois  
Ici quatre maisons font la loi  
Pas besoin de choisir ton camp  
On l'a fait pour toi y a longtemps  
Vous êtes à Poudlard, on parle de Poudlard  
Ici le venin de la haine coule dans nos vies  
Comme dans nos veines  
Bien sûr nos jardins sont fleuris  
Bien sûr nos femmes sont belles et puis  
C'est comme un paradis sur terre  
Mais nos âmes elles sont en enfer  
Vous êtes à Poudlard_

_Vous qui le soir vous endormez  
En étant certain d'être aimés  
Ici, on n'est sûr de personne  
Bienvenue à Poudlard_

_C'est vrai nous sommes bénis des dieux  
Ici on meurt mais on meurt vieux  
Ici chacun à sa couronne  
C'est comme ça à Poudlard_

_Bien sûr ici c'est comme ailleurs  
Les hommes ne sont ni pires ni meilleurs  
Eh! vous qui venez chez nous ce soir  
Par erreur ou par hasard_

_Vous êtes à Poudlard_.

Et sur se discours pour le moins défaitiste les lumières se rallumèrent et tout le monde commença à manger !

Quoi vous pensiez tout connaitre de Poudlard ? du monde d'Harry Potter ? hé bien vous etes reellement loin du compte et de la vérité les perso ont été truqué !!

Mais moi Nadallia je m'engage a vous révélé la réalité parfois si éloigné de se que vous pensiez.


	2. scene 2

c'est pour remercier mes deux premieres revieweuses lorelei candice black et céline lol et parce que vous avez de la chance car je suis de bonne humeur

bon amusement

Nadallia

* * *

Apres le premier repas de cette année, tout le monde retourna dans son dortoir mais derrière cette foule se trouvait un jeune homme. Il avait l'air triste.

Paf ! le couloir se transforme en scène de théâtre , il y a un éclairage tamisé et ça comença…

_Je me lève jour après jour  
C'est un jour ordinaire  
J'en connais déjà le cours  
Le poids d'un parcours nécessaire  
Je dois faire  
Parce qu'on a jamais le choix  
De ses murs ,de sa terre  
Qui nous enferme a l'étroit  
L'étroit d'une grandeur solitaire  
Mais pour quoi faire?_

_Tuer Voldemort.  
parce qu'on vous le demande  
C'est ce que les autres attendent  
Et surmonter sa peurs_

_D'affronter ses Mangemorts  
D'un commun des sorciers  
Pour chaque jour répondre a l'appel  
Et avoir à coeur  
D'tuer Voldemort_

_C'est un devoir quotidien  
Une robe qu'il faut mettre  
Pour un rôle qui mène a rien  
Mais faut-il vraiment m'y soumettre  
Jusqu'à ma fin_

_D'tuer Voldemort  
affronter ses Mangemort  
Sans jamais m'faire descendre  
Et savoir se défendre  
vouloir prendre a coeur  
D'tuer cette terreur  
Autrement que mortels  
Enfin toujours répondre à l'appel  
Ne plus avoir peur  
De tuer cette horreur._

_A la hauteur_

_Face a ma peur_

_Etre a la hauteur  
Autrement qu'immortels  
Enfin toujours repondre à l'appel  
Ne plus avoir peur  
D'tuer Jédusor_

_A la hauteur  
Ne plus avoir peur  
D'tuer Voldemort._

Apres sa chansonnette Harry car oui c'était bien lui notre survivant, il se regarda dans le miroir qu'il avait toujours dans sa poche.

- haaaaa comment puis je être aussi beau. Ça en est presque un crime. C'est pas tous ça mais ma cour m'attend surement


End file.
